


fitzcarraldo

by moonwaltz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fast Pace, I don't even know what is this help, M/M, POV Second Person, Random Flashbacks, Sai!centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: Kau ingin melukis senja yang tak pernah ada / [#SasuSaiLIFE: twilight]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
> .  
> warned: angst (gagal), sureal-fik (gagal)

Kau hanya butuh selembar kanvas, sebatang kuas, dan cat minyak berpalet sepia yang banyak. Kau tidak butuh referensi bagaimana rupa matahari yang tenggelam, atau bagaimana cahayanya akan memudar di balik balutan awan, sebab kau tahu dengan pasti gambar seperti apa yang ingin kau wujudkan.

Mulanya kau hanya membayangkan gambaran itu di dalam angan; tentang berbagai senja yang komposisinya serupa. Ada langit dengan gradasi oranye yang sama, pepohonan yang bertiup ke arah yang sama, jalan melingkar menuju halaman rumah yang sama—dan semua itu akan melatari sesosok figur yang sama pula.

Di senja yang kau lihat (bukan dengan kedua matamu) selalu ada satu sudut yang dikhususkan untuk pria itu. Kau akan memilih warna paling gelap dari paletmu untuk menggambarkan surainya yang bergoyang dan mata ovalnya yang obsidian. Kadang kau akan berhenti sesaat, bukan karena lupa (bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa jika imaji tentang senja itu telah terpatri dengan kuat di dalam pikiranmu?), kau hanya tidak yakin dengan interpretasimu sendiri soal ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya dalam bayanganmu. Alisnya menukik dan sedikit bertaut, mungkin ia marah? Tetapi bibirnya malah mencipta kurva senyuman teramat bahagia. Ataukah itu sebuah seringai tajam? Kau tak paham, terutama dengan air mata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya. Pada akhirnya kau putuskan untuk melucuti segala bentuk ekspresi dari wajah pria itu.

Di senja yang kau lukiskan, ada Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi sembari melambaikan sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

Kau akan melongok melalui teralis berkarat ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, karena hanya pada waktu itu saja lorong-lorong di depan kamarmu akan diisi derap langkah yang bunyinya terlalu ritmik untuk tidak kau hapal. Kurang dari semenit bunyi itu akan berhenti, digantikan bunyi keriet berisik ketika pintu kamarmu berayun terbuka.

Hari ini pria itu mengenakan kemeja abu-abu (kau mencatat dalam hati untuk meminta disediakan lebih banyak cat minyak hitam dan putih nanti), sebelah tangannya disibukkan oleh setumpuk berkas yang tak ingin kau ketahui isinya. Ia tidak langsung duduk di kursinya yang biasa, ia tidak pula mencatat sesuatu seperti _pengunjung-pengunjung_ mu lainnya. Ia lebih suka menatapmu dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum kemudian melempar pandangannya pada kanvas-kanvas penuh warna yang terhampar begitu saja di setiap sudut ruangan, seperti sampah yang terabaikan olehmu.

“Kau melukis lagi.” Ia berkomentar ketika memutuskan untuk duduk, tetapi tatapan obsidiannya yang tajam dan menusuk masih terpaku padamu. “Lukisanmu semakin bagus, Sai.”

Setidaknya lukisanmu bernasib lebih baik dibanding akal sehatmu.

Kau tak meladeni komplimen tidak tulusnya, ia bukan pengamat seni dan kedatangannya kemari sama sekali tak ada urusannya dengan lukisanmu. Kau tahu ia akan menanyakan puluhan pertanyaan yang ia samarkan dalam bentuk konversasi kasual, padahal dari caranya melirikmu saja kau sudah tahu kalau yang ia pertanyakan setiap hari adalah kewarasanmu.

Dan kau seperti ingin membenci dirimu sendiri karena kau tak bisa barang sekejap saja mengabaikannya seperti kau mengabaikan _pengunjung-pengunjung_ mu yang dulu. Ia seperti menyihirmu, bukan dengan tatapannya, bukan dengan kata-katanya, bukan dengan bunyi langkah-langkah yang membawanya ke tempatmu.

(( _Kalau kau berhasil sembuh, aku akan memperlihatkanmu betapa indahnya senja di luar sana._ ))

Ia sudah menyihirmu dengan harapan—

(( _Kau tahu, rumahku terlalu luas untuk ditempati seorang diri. Kalau kau sudah boleh keluar dari sini, mungkin..._ ))

—harapan—

(( _Ya, ya, aku mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku nanti._ ))

—yang besar.

“Kenapa Sai?” kau mendapatinya menyeringai ketika ia melanjutkan, “kau tidak lupa dengan perkataanku yang dulu, kan?”

.

.

.

Kau tidak sekali saja melukis senja. Ada belasan, puluhan; mungkin akan mencapai seratus jika kau terus bertahan. Tentu saja kau akan bertahan, kau berencana melukisnya sepanjang sisa hidupmu, bukan? Senja palsumu itu.

Pernah kau berhipotesa, jika setiap manusia dianugerahi saraf untuk merasakan lelah, mungkin sarafmu itu sudah rusak, atau lenyap tak bersisa, sebab kau melukis senja seperti orang gila saja. Lantas kau tertawa keras setelah memikirkan hipotesamu barusan; _kau ‘kan memang gila_.

Dan kau tahu apa yang paling buruk dari itu semua?

Senjamu tak pernah ada.

.

.

.

Kau melongok lewat teralis berkaratmu tiap lima menit sejak sejam yang lalu. Kau kehilangan bunyi derap-derap langkah beritmik yang biasa kau dengar, mungkin pemiliknya terlambat datang. Ketika hari berganti, kau berpikir ia libur hari ini. Ketika minggu yang berganti, kau menemukan dirimu berkata dalam hati bahwa ia hanya mengambil cuti.

Tetapi tidak, ia memang tidak datang.

Ketika minggu kedua kau melongok lagi pada teralismu, kau tidak mengenali bunyi langkah-langkah kaki yang terdengar. Pintumu terbuka, dan di baliknya kau mendapati seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal, membawakan kabar yang sama sekali tidak ingin kau dengar.

(“Uchiha- _sensei_ sudah—)

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi datang.

.

.

.

Kau hanya butuh selembar kanvas, sebatang kuas, dan cat minyak berpalet sepia yang banyak. Tetapi sekeras apapun kau berusaha, sebanyak apapun kau melukiskan imajimu di atas kanvas, senjamu tak pernah ada. Tak akan pernah ada.

.

.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis dalam masa-masa wb, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan terima kasih untuk Ken dkk karena diberi kesempatan untuk menyumbangkan karya di event kecenya.


End file.
